Akane Parkman
Akane Chiasa Parkman is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the third daughter and fifth child of Kaori and Matt Parkman Jnr, and the younger twin sister of Kyoko Parkman. She will possess the abilities of Plasticity Induction, Infra-red Vision, Deflective Telekinesis and Jinx Infliction. Appearance Akane will have the same round, slightly chubby face shared by all of her siblings. Her eyes will be dark brown, almost black, and her hair will be the same colour. Her hair be quite thin and poker straight originally, but it will begin waving when she is adult. It will also become thicker at around the same time. She will be quite pale as a child, but will begin to tan more easily as she grows. Her fashion taste will be quite simplistic and she will wear a minimal amount of make-up. Abilities Akane's first ability will be Plasticity Induction. She will be able to to induce plasticity in oneself and others. When she uses the ability on another person, she will require physical contact. The effect will make the body become flexible and elastic, enabling a person to bend, stretch and twist his or her body. It will involve altering form but will not affect actual appearance. The person will never be harmed by using this plasticity and could always revert easily to his or her natural form. Her second ability will be Infra-red Vision. She will be able to activate this ability at will, and will then be able to see infra-red radiation. The radiation is a form of heat, and is emitted from all living beings. The ability can thus be used to see people and animals in the dark, and beings which are hidden from normal view. It could also show whether a person was living or dead, in cases where this may not be visibly apparent. The core of the body would appear red in this vision, while other parts would appear purple, orange or yellow, depending on the distance from the core. Her third ability will be Deflective Telekinesis. Akane's ability will enable her to deflect away objects when in defensive situations. It will allow her to protect herself and others by telekinetically repelling any attack, and occasionally she will also be able to throw the projectile or ability attack backwards towards its source. However, she won't be able to deflect punches or other physical assaults. She will also need to be aware of a threat in order to deflect it, since the ability will be consciously controlled. Her fourth and final ability will be Jinx Infliction. Akane will be capable of altering reality in minor ways by inflicting jinxes and pranks on others. For example, she could force a person to trip or cause them to be hung upside down from their ankles. She could cause people to spill food or to be continually tongue tied. The ability will seem to induce a mischievous streak in Akane, and she will never use it seriously. Family & Relationships *Mother - Kaori Parkman *Father - Matt Parkman Jnr *Older sister - Ai Parkman *Older brothers - Daichi and Jiro Parkman *Older sister - Kyoko Parkman *Younger brother - Kenichi Parkman History & Future Etymology Akane is a Japanese name meaning "brilliant red". Her middle name, Chiasa, is also Japanese and means "one thousand mornings". Her surname of Parkman may refer to a park-keeper or someone who owns or works in a park. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters